An Alien Blessing
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben thinks he's nothing but trouble and runs away. But his friends show him that he's a hero and he'll always be loved.


**guestsurprise and I did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was feeling that the Omnitrix was causing nothing but trouble lately. It was true that he was a hero and that he had amazing powers, but he felt like it harmed more people than help. For example, there was the incident that almost flattened those civilians when he became Cannonbolt to try and stop that alien army. Or the time he became Four Arms and almost punched the wrong person!

After another awful morning, Ben trudged behind the mansion and sat by the lake.

"I don't know if I should keep this thing." Ben whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Ben?" a voice asked. Ben looked up and saw Wildvine in the tree. He came down and gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm just wondering about the Omnitrix. Lately people have been getting hurt and I feel like the Omnitrix may have been part of it. I wonder I'm cursed or something..."

"Don't think like that, Ben."

"Well, I don't know, Wildvine. I didn't know that this thing could cause so much trouble. If I knew better back then when I was ten, I never would have kept it."

"NO! Don't say that, Ben! You don't cause trouble. You are a hero!"

"Well, if you say so. It's good that someone thinks that I'm alright," Ben joked, gently pushing his friend.

Ripjaws poked his head out of the water. "He's not the only one. How about you go and get some rest, Ben? Maybe we can go out to eat later?" Ripjaws smiled, coming out and gently shaking the water off of him, splashing Ben, making the teen laugh.

"R-Ripjaws!" He laughed.

"Now go and get some rest; we will wait until you get up so we can go." The fish alien chuckled, now playfully ruffling Ben's hair.

"Ok, I…" He was interrupted when his communicator went off. "Ben here!"

"Ben, we've got trouble! There are some robbers stealing from Mr. Baumann! Can you save him?!"

"On my way now! Ben out!" He said, signing off. He then turned to his friends. "Can't rest now, Mr. Baumann is in trouble!" And with those words, Ben ran out the door to get to town.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Mr. Baumann!" Ben said, running in in Fasttrack form.

"Ben hurry! They're over there!" The man yelled in fear. Ben turned just in time to see them aiming their guns at him. Ben quickly dodged and ran to capture them. However, as he was running he slipped on a can of soup and went plowing into the robbers. They then fell into the vegetable bins and smashed a whole batch of tomatoes!

"My tomatoes! MY FRESH TOMATOES! I WAS GOING TO SELL THOSE THIS WEEK!" Mr. Baumann cried out.

"Sorry!" Ben yelled, then running and trying to grab the robbers once more. In the scuffle, Ben turned into Four Arms to be able to fight off both robber. As he changed and ran to tackle them again, he punched at the wall and left a large hole!

"Over here, alien!" The robbers taunted. Ben angrily turned and ran towards them, but when he was pushing one of them out of the way, he ran into the pole and knocked it clean over!

"Stop! If you keep going like this you will kill us all! That beam is a support for this entire building!" Mr. Baumann screamed in horror.

Ben then quickly tied up the criminals and supported the beam in a way so that it would not kill everyone! Once he was done, he turned and saw a very angry Mr. Baumann.

"Sorry!"

"Ben, when are you going to be more careful?! You could have killed us all!"

His words tore a piece of Ben's heart. He looked down at the ground in shame.

"Why did I have to have this watch?" He heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Baumann. I'm just cursed that way. I will help clean up. But then again, I don't want to make things worse than they already are...maybe I can walk away to a remote place where no living people will be near me. Or I could just move to another country, or another planet, or-"

Hearing Ben's miserable ranting and looking even worse than normal made Mr. Baumann more concerned than angry now. He would usually have something smart to say, but it was clear he has said enough.

"Um, listen Ben. Why don't you go and head home? I can clean up here."

"Good idea. And I promise I'll never help anyone again."

"No, you should just get some rest." Mr. Baumann replied, now gently placing a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, Rook and Magister Tennyson walked in; their eyes widened at the mess.

"Oh no," Max groaned. "Ben, how many times must I tell you to…"

"Uh, Max-" Mr. Baumann tried to say. But the Plumbers kept going.

"Ben, this is the 7th time this month you have accidentally wrecked this store is it not?" Rook asked gently.

Ben buried his face in his hands up and walked out. Rook turned to Max and nodded.

"Not to fear, I will accompany him." Rook said, now walking briskly after Ben. He was just in time to see Ben hailing a taxi. Chuckling, he walked over and gently pulled him back and told the taxi man to go on.

"I will take care of him," Rook told the cab driver.

"Hey!" Ben said in surprise, now seeing the taxi leaving without him.

"I have a vehicle so you do not need a taxi. Now what is going on?"

"Nothing. I'm only ruining lives and harming everyone and everything in my path." Ben sighed. "So I'm gonna take a vacation."

"Vacation? How long will you be gone?" Rook asked in concern.

Ben reached for the Omnitrix. "Forever."

He slammed it down and became XLR8. The teen zipped away right out of town.

"BEN!" Rook shouted. He took out his communicator. "Plumbers! We have an emergency!"

* * *

Far away on the outskirts of Bellwood, deep in the woods, Ben found an old cave and decided to stay there.

He settled down on the cold, hard ground and looked up at the darkened ceiling.

"Well, this is my new home now." Ben curled up and tried to relax. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about his friends and family.

Ben had to block the memories out. "This is for the best. I can't go back, I just can't!"

Suddenly, a pair of headlights flashed and the Proto-truk pulled in.

Ben screamed and tried to run, but Rook jumped out and tackled the teen.

"Ben, you shouldn't be here." said the Plumber. "The great Ben Tennyson, hero and wielder of the Omnitrix should be at home in his nice cozy bed." He grinned.

"No, Rook! I'm no hero and I'm giving up the Omnitrix! I'm sure someone will do a lot better with it than me." Ben tried to get up but someone else kept him down.

"Ben, Listen to us! You can't just stop being a hero!" Feedback said. He was called by Rook.

"You guys don't understand. I'm only a failure and hurting people!" Ben said, now trying to get away.

"Wait! Ben, stop!" Rook called, now holding him close to his chest. Ben tried to squirm, but Rook and Feedback were strong. "Feedback, help me get him in the vehicle. He is coming with us!"

"Let go! This is kidnapping!"

"Well, you're our friend so it's technically not." Feedback chuckled, now placing Ben in the van and pinching his nerve to knock him out. Rook then jumped in the driver's seat and they took off.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Ben slowly woke up and felt a gentle tickle that woke him up. He turned and saw Rook, Feedback, and Four Arms smiling at him.

"Now that you're up, we can talk." Rook smiled.

"Listen to us Ben; we know that you feel bad, but you are not causing trouble." Feedback added.

"You are a hero! A blessing!" Four Arms grinned.

"Guys I'm no hero! People get hurt because of me!"

"They don't think that way Ben!"

"We promise!"

But Ben still looked unconvinced. Until,

"HELP!"

Reacting fast, Ben got up and ran into the living room. His eyes shot open when he saw Sparkle, Feedback's daughter, dangling from the chandelier.

"Uncle Ben! HEEEELP!" Sparkle shouted. She seemed to have lost her grip and fell!

Ben quickly became Goop and became a landing pad to cushion Sparkle's fall.

The hero turned back to into Ben and held Sparkle in his arms.

"Sparkle! What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"You're right, I would have been killed..." the little Conductoid smiled. "If it weren't for you."

Ben's mouth parted as his niece looked at him knowingly. He heard footsteps and saw his alien friends walk in wearing smiles.

"See? You saved someone's life without a moment's hesitation and everything turned out alright in the end." Rook said.

"And because of the Omnitrix and your quick thinking, you saved my daughter." said Feedback.

"Y'know, when the chips are down, it's pretty nice to have that ace up your sleeve." said Four Arms.

Ben realized now that he was set up. But he wasn't angry, because he also realized that his friends were right.

"Ben, everyone makes mistakes. We all do, but that doesn't mean you should fuss over them." Rook said.

"And don't be so hard on yourself." Four Arms said. "Running away won't solve anything at all! What will the world, no, the universe do without Ben Tennyson?"

Ben thought about this. Then he felt Sparkle hug him and snuggle against his chest.

"We'll always love you, Uncle Ben." she said. "No matter what."

Deeply moved, Ben's lip quivered. Tears came to his eyes.

"Aw, he's tearing up." Feedback said. "I think a tickle or two will perk him up!"

"Oh, no! No! No! No!" Ben put down Sparkle and backed away. But Sparkle wrapped her dreadlocks around Ben's ankles, dropping him to the floor.

"Tickle time..." The aliens grinned and began to tickle the living daylights out of him!

Rook went for Ben's stomach. "Tickle, tickle!"

Four Arms and Feedback went for Ben's underarms. "Cootchie, coo!"

"HEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! DON'T TICKLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope, your brain needs a little time off." Feedback said as he tickled. "So, we keep up the tickle therapy!"

The aliens tickled and teased Ben to their helpful content. It wasn't until a few minutes later when his breathing became a bit heavier that they stopped.

"Believe us now?" Rook asked, cocking an eyebrow. "That you are a hero and not cursed, as you say?"

"I had no choice in the matter!" Ben chuckled. "Thanks guys. You've helped a lot."

"And now that that's settled, how about that dinner I promised! Let's all go out!" Ripjaws smiled, coming inside. Everyone cheered and headed out for a wonderful meal and family time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! ;) this oneshot was created by me and newbienovelistRD**

 **newbienovelistRD: And I had a blast doing it with you, guestsurprise! Hope you like my little touches!**


End file.
